Actress
by banana minion of the pixy stix
Summary: Railee Richards. A girl, a horseback rider, and a junior actress with dreams of starring on her favorite TV show Doctor Who. When she ges her chance, she makes new friends, and she has to deal with old enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome one and all to my newest fanfiction! I changed my name to Banana, so, yeah. This is set before Clara, and after Amy, so in between companions, although, he has met Oswin Oswald and Clara Oswin Oswald, okay. Jacked up timelines and all that. Now, this one of those jacked up fanfics where the OC is trying out for the show their on and filming it and all that crap. Yeah. Audios Amigos,**

**Banana!**

_BBC would like to invite any teenage girl between the ages of 15 and 18 to audition for the next season of Doctor Who. A scene or monologue will be provided for you to read. A character description is provided. Please be prepared to sing. Have a nice day, BBC._

_**Your** **characters name is Alexi Connors, a tomboy who wishes she could have a real adventure. She reads a lot, especially dystopian books, and wishes that something like what she always reads about is real. She loves to sing. She is an outsider who is bullied and ignored by everyone, even her parents, until she meets the Doctor. She usually wears jeans, a t-shirt, converse or combat boots, gloves, a hat, and assorted jewelry. She also has many different I-phone cases. **_

**Audition form**

**Name: **

**Hair Color:**

**eye color:**

**height:**

**Age:**

That's a wrap guys! These are the forms that our new character will be getting very soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Now we meet our new character! Hope you like her, she is basically the embodiment of my hopes and dreams. Now, I saw this thing on Instagram (my name is lol_llama_lol if you feel like giving me a follow) and it inspired me. It said, and I quote, :if you ever think you are too obsessed with something, just remember that David Tennant got in trouble because all his essays in school were Doctor Who related." And it just inspired me, like, woah. I may have a shot at getting on Doctor Who if a fangirl *I don't care if he is a male, there is no such thing as a fanboy. He is a fanGIRL.***

**like him got to be the Doctor. So, after that ramble, hope you enjoy! ~Banana**

I slung my bag over my shoulder as I ran up to the message board in front of the theater, which I checked everyday. There was almost never anyone there, yet today was different. A bunch of girls were crowded around it, and they were all screaming.

I pushed my way through the huge crowd, earning myself a few sneers and glares, until I reached the actual board. I saw a couple of notices, the usual stuff, and then, DOCTOR WHO was advertised, and below it was a few packets of papers. I grabbed one of the packs, and ran home, my bag constantly bumping against my hip.

"KAT!" I yell when I hit home, slamming the door behind me and doubling over, panting. She runs into the entryway, looking worried.

"What? Did you break your arm again?"

I stifle a laugh, thinking about the time I decided to have pole climbing contest with Billie Richards, who told me that girls couldn't do anything better than boys. Since that incident, we've gone hunting together every summer, and he always says that I am the bravest person he knows. especially when I didn't cry when I broke it.

"At the theater there was Doctor Who and packets and audition and fangirls and..." she claps her hand over my mouth and pushes me toward a chair.

"Relax, and tell me what happened." so I launch into my story of how I got the packet from the theater.

"Well lets open it then!" she says, seemingly very exited at the prospect of me being on TV.

I open the packet and find all the forms, and the introduction letter. We decide that I should do it, and I begin to fill out the forms.

**Audition form**

**Name: **Railee Richards

**Hair Color: **Red

**eye color: **Green- blue

**height: **5 feet

**Age: **16

I guess I should explain Kat. She's my older sister, and basically my caretaker. Our parents are always at work, and don't really care about us. She supports my dreams of becoming an actress, and gave up her dream of going to college and becoming a marine biologist to take care of me and my little brother, Darren.

Darren is at that age where he's not sure of what he wants to be. Yesterday he wanted to be a firefighter, today an astronaut, and tomorrow he will probably want to be a dog. He comes to theater with me sometimes when I go to work, teaching the younger acting classes.

Now about me. I work at the Spangle Theater on weekends all day and after school from five to seven. I teach the lower grades acting classes, along with my friend, Kealie. (**Kay-lie) ** We both are in love with Doctor Who, but she would hate to be on it because of her stage fright. We both go to Dillard High, and she's in advanced classes with me.

So, anyway, I filled out the forms, and Kat took me out to get clothes. I got a really cute tee with the 'if you're happy and you know clap your... oh" with the dinosaur on it, some new jeans, a reallly cute pair of fingerless gloves, a green beanie, a leather jacket, combat boots, and awesome bangles, earrings, and a necklace that reminded me of Tris's tattoo from _Divergent._ I was pumped, and I realized that the audition date was Saturday, and I had to survive another day of school. I was definitely ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yep! Next chapter up and next one ready. I forgot to say this in other chapters, but I don't own Doctor Who, or any of the actors. Please, tell me if I get anything at all wrong, and tell me other people who are involved in the filming process so I can add them in. Now, Noodle On! Oh wait wrong website... and person. Adios, Banana!**

Kea stood next to me as we stared up at the sign proclaiming 'Doctor Who Auditions Today.' she gripped my hand, then released it so I could walk in.

"Good luck. I'll be waiting right here when you leave, and we'll know if you get callbacks, and yeah. Awkward turtle."

"Awkward Turtle." That was somewhat of an inside joke between us. It started when she was really nervous about giving a book report in fourth grade, so to cheer her up, I whispered, 'Awkward Turtle.' and she went up to the front laughing. Since then, we told it to each other when one of us was nervous or scared.

I walked in, and saw the papers with the monologues and scenes on them. I decided on a monologue, as it would be easier to show my feelings in it. I looked at it closer, and saw that it was the Doctor's extremely awesome monologue from the episode where he is repeating his life and he talks to little Amy, telling her about the TARDIS, and telling her to dream. I wasn't worried, I had memorized it a few days after it came on to teach a bunch of seven-year-old to say monologues.

I looked over it some more, and I saw a little note at the bottom- _Please be prepared to sing. We will give you details when you're in there. Thanks, Matt! _It was handwritten by Matt Smith. I thought it would be something that described either me or Lexi, as I had taken to calling her. My theme song is a song that I wrote, called _Miss Invisible._ (**A/N** **I don't own it, Miss Invisible belongs to Marie Digby, I just thought it would be cool to have her sing a song she made up. I DON'T OWN IT OKAY? OKAY.) **I think Lexi's theme would be that as well, as I think it fits her from the description they gave us.

I ran over the lyrics in my head. If this song really did fit her like I thought it would, we would basically be twins!

I sat down and began to check my I-Phone. I had tons of messages from Kea and Kat, as well as some from my acting coaches and even some from my older students. I looked around the waiting room, where almost everyone was wearing some sort of Doctor Who apparel, whether it was a bracelet or a Tee shirt. Everyone had on converse, and most of them were red. No one had on much jewelry, but they had on tons of make up that made them look like under dressed clowns.

Little by little, the waiting room began to empty out, until I was the only one left.

"Railee Richards" The receptionist called my name. She held the door open and smiled.

"I'll let you in on a little secret- They were talking about how they saved the best for last, and that they had heard great things about you. Plus, all the other girls looked like try-hards who couldn't act to save their lives." She told me, dropping her voice to a whisper.

She smiled encouragingly at me as she walked me in the door. I looked in to see Matt Smith. Matt. Freakin. Smith. _Stay calm. Can the inner fangirl._

I walked in, managing (I hope) to keep the fangirl off my face.

"Welcome! I'm Matt Smith, this is Andy, and that is Moffat, and I'm pretty sure that you're Railee." I groaned in response.

"Why did I tell people that My real name is Railee? Call me Rai, or Turtle. Whichever you want." They laugh at my grumpy face, then Matt decides to get to business.

"Well then, Rai, first of all, you have a monologue or a scene to do?"

"A monologue." I begin to recite it, not even bothering to pull the sheet out of my pocket.

_**It's funny. I thought if you could hear my I could hang on somehow. Silly me. Silly old Doctor. When you wake up you'll have a mum and dad. And you won't even remember me. Well, you'll remember me a little. I'll e a story in your head. That's okay. We're all stories in the end. Just make it a good one, eh? 'cause it was, you know. It was the best. The daft old man that stole a magic box and ran away. Did I ever tell you that I stole it? Well I borrowed it. U was always going to take it back. Oh that box. Amy, you'll dream about that box. It'll never leave you. Big and little at the same time. Brand new and ancient and the bluest blue ever. And the times we had, eh? Woulda had. Never had. In your dreams they'll still be there. The Doctor and Amy Pond. And the days that never came. The cracks are closing. But they can't close properly 'til I'm on the other side. I don't belong here anymore. I think I'll skip the rest of the rewind. I hate repeats. Live well. Love Rory. Bye bye, Pond.**_

I kept thinking of a line from my song, and I managed to make a couple of tears fall out of my eyes, serving my purpose well. It added to the effect of sadness, but didn't overwhelm the overall feeling of the scene, nor did it make it seem over the top dramatic.

I looked at them, and they all seemed extremely impressed. They were looking at each other and whispering, and writing notes down.

"So, now we want you to sing a song that you feel would be a theme song to Lexi." they seemed to exchange a look that said, 'I hope she actually has a good song.' I decided to blow them away.

_**There's a girl**_

_**Who sits under the bleachers,**_

_**just another day eating alone.**_

_**And though she smiles,**_

_**there is something about her that she's hiding**_

_**and she can't find a way to relate.**_

I look up and they seem very impressed so far.

_**But she just goes unnoticed**_

_**as the crowd**_

_**passes by.**_

_**And she'll pretend to be busy**_

_**when inside**_

_**she just wants to cry.**_

_**And she'll say **_

_**Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible.**_

_**Look a little harder, **_

_**I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes.**_

_**Take another look at the face of Miss Always invisible.**_

_**Look a little closer**_

_**and**_

_**Maybe then you will see**_

_**why she waits for the day**_

_**when you'll ask her her name.**_

_**The beginning.**_

_**The first weeks of class **_

_**She did everything to try and fit in.**_

_**But the others.**_

_**They couldn't see past **_

_**All the things that mismatched on the surface.**_

_**Then she will close her eyes**_

_**When they left **_

_**As she fell**_

_**down the stairs.**_

_**And the more that they joked**_

_**And the more that they screamed**_

_**She retreated to where she is now.**_

_**And she'll sing**_

_**Take little look at the life of miss always invisible**_

_**Look a little harder, I**_

_**Really Really want you to put yourself in her shoes. **_

_**Yeah yeah oh**_

_**Take another look at the face of miss always invisible.**_

_**Look a little closer, and**_

_**maybe then you'll see**_

_**why she waits for the day,**_

_**when you'll ask her her name.**_

_**Then one day**_

_**Just the same as the last**_

_**just another day spent counting the time.**_

_**Came a boy**_

_**Who sat under the bleachers,**_

_**Just a little bit further behind.**_

I open my eyes and see that Matt's eyes are filled with tears, and he is hastily wiping them away. Jenna seems sad, and Moffat seem a little bit sad.

"Well... thanks for coming in. We'll let you know tomorrow if you got a callback." Jenna tells me, and then Matt holds up a sharpie.

"I'll sign something if you want!" he say, so I pull out my phone and get him to sign the case.

"Thank God that is my favorite case." I say as I turn to walk out. "Thanks!" I say as I open the door to find the still nameless receptionist. She shows me out, and stops me just before I leave.

"I heard you singing. That was really good." Then she shows me out and I leave, waving at Kea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Soooo... I still don't own Doctor Who, or even Kea. She was one of my friends dreamgirls, and I decided to put her in. in the last chapter, I will say it again, I don't own the song '_Miss Invisible' '_That honor goes to the amazing Marie Digby. So, carry on, - Banana.**

I sat by the phone with my cell nearby. Kea sat across from me, her beach blonde hair in a braid down her back. I wore my lucky 'Excuse me while I fangirl' shirt, with cut off jean shorts and choker necklace on. Then,the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to keep the excitement out of my voice.

"Hello. Is this Railee Richards?" A polite female voice said.

"Yes ma'am."

"Well, I'm calling to inform you that your callback is today at two thirty. Good bye!" she said, and hung up.

I jumped up and started screaming, then looked at the clock. It was twelve now. I had until two to get ready.

I ran to my room, and Kea followed me, as she had heard everything that went on. I pulled on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and ran a brush through my hair. I pulled my favorite cat ear hat on, and checked the time. It was one thirty.

"There's a sandwich shop near the center, you wanna go and get lunch while we wait?" Kea asked me, knowing through our bestie bond that I wanted to leave NOW.

I nod, and we set off on our journey to the center.

I threw my trash away and started off to the Center. I saw Molly Jackson, a stuck up bully who thought I was the gum that she avoided stepping in, and pushed me, punched me, and slapped me anytime she could without getting caught. I also saw Cassie McConville, the school's overly peppy reporter. She also loved to hit me and trip me, as well as spread rude gossip about me.

I walked in behind those two, who sneered at me. The receptionist was the same from the other day, and she motioned to me to come on in. Cassie tried to trip me, but I deftly leaped over it.

"Alright, you guys will be going in the order of how much they liked you yesterday, so the first one in would be the one they liked the most and the third one would be the one they liked the least out of you three." The receptionist, whose name tag I finally got a glimpse of, saying Martha, said. Then she pointed at me, and motioned for me to come in. Both of the uglies looked at each other, probably plotting ways to make my life horrible when we got out of here.

I walked down the hallway, and I hesitated in the doorway. Matt looked up to see me, and waved at me to come in.

"Hey Rai-lee-lee! Come on in, you'll be reading a scene with me today." he says, extremely happy. I nod, and he hands me a script. He stands up, and tells me, "Okay, this will be how Lexi is introduceed. Just act it out, and for the song bit, sing what you sang yesterday." I nod, a bit scared with my acting capabilities. I start the scene, going over to an imaginary bleacher and sitting under it, as it says to do. I begin to sing Miss Invisible, and then Matt comes over. He sits beside me and begins to speak.

**$$$ Time skip because I'm mean and I don't want you guys to know what the first scene is like!##$$$$**

I look up from my seat as Molly, the last one, comes out followed by Matt, Andy and Moffat. Molly has a sour look on her face, and I find myself hoping that she sang horribly.

Matt begins to speak. "Alright ladies, we haven't quite decided on who we want yet. Ms. Jackson, Ms. McConville, you two may leave. I need a word with for a moment." they walk out, heads together, and Matt tells me, "Well, we actually have made our decision, and it involves you being Lexi! We just figured you would want to make a big deal out of it at school, so we'll come to your school tomorrow and come and get you. We'll send me in, and then improv the rest, you'll probably be good at it. It's just a get to know each other thing, you know?" I nod, resisting the urge to jump around screaming like an idiot.

I walk out the door, just to run into the barbie dolls outside the door.

"So, what did he have to tell you? That you shouldn't even hope, because you'll never live up to **our** standards?" As Molly says this, Cassie pushes me down. She begins to kick me, Molly joining in. Just then, Matt runs out, followed by Andy.

"Leave her alone!" Matt shouts, as security guards run out and restrain the two. Mat crouches down and says, "Are you okay?" I nod, then Kea runs up to me.

"My God can I go yell at them? Oh wait, are you okay?" she then sees Matt and nearly starts hyperventilating.

"Don't mind her, she's just fangirling." he laughs and nods, then helps me up.

"Well, see you tomorrow." then he runs away toward a very cool looking car, looking very much like a graceless baby giraffe.

"Well. Whats this about him coming to school tomorrow?" Kea says, raising an eye brow as we walk off.

I laugh, then begin to explain the plan to her.

"No fair! I have to sit through school and you get to go do whatever with famous people!" she whines, as we get home. I laugh, and we go upstairs to blog and talk with Faith over the phone. Faith is one of our friends that moved away, to California. If it wasn't so late, we would go ride our horses. Cathy, our instructor who often told us ' you've outgrown me now girls. You should start teaching lessons here now.' and we always blew her off, saying that we could never outgrow her.

Later that night, after I had told Kat and we had all gone to bed, I couldn't sleep. I had already picked out my outfit, checked Tumblr, and looked through a bunch of funny pictures. I finally just passed out around one in the morning, wondering what time Matt would come and get me.


End file.
